


New Strange Thoughts

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Gandalf quote in the fic comes directly from the first Hobbit movie.</p><p>The other bit in italics is a brief appearance of the one object we all dislike in Middle Earth <s>and that Sauron wants more than anything to get back</s>.</p><p>This is also just a slight experiment for me to try and understand Bilbo's overall character in that moment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Strange Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The Gandalf quote in the fic comes directly from the first Hobbit movie.
> 
> The other bit in italics is a brief appearance of the one object we all dislike in Middle Earth ~~and that Sauron wants more than anything to get back~~.
> 
> This is also just a slight experiment for me to try and understand Bilbo's overall character in that moment.

He remembers the moment now quite vividly. 

There is something suddenly within him that is willing him to kill. 

Hobbits are not creatures that kill needlessly as the other races of Middle Earth have done and continue to do. They are creatures of the home. They are creatures of peace and comfort, who take joy in doing the things that make them the happiest. Taking joy in the little things that grow under their hands.

He knows this well.

This is a fact about his own kind that he knows very well. These are things he has learned from his parents and from the culture of the Shire.

And yet.

There is suddenly a new voice in his mind that is telling him should have killed the pathetic creature that had wanted to kill and eat him in the goblin caves. Before that and before Gandalf bringing the Company and their journey into his home, he had never seriously entertained the idea of killing any other Hobbit, even Lobelia.

And yet, a part of him seemed to want very much behead the very creature that had wanted to bring him despite indirectly leading him back to the others. In so doing, he spared the life of the foolish cave creature and instead chose to follow the others out of the cave.

He remembers the words that Gandalf had said to him when he had given him his new sword, coming to the forefront of his mind in that last confrontation.

_“True courage is about knowing not when to take a life. But when to spare one.”_

_‘What a foolish notion, not killing. How did you little creatures ever manage survive in this world?’_

He fights down the little outward flinch at the intruding thought, trying not to draw anymore attention to himself than he has had already gotten from his little act of saving Thorin bloody Oakenshield from the Orcs.

So he sits away from the others after the confrontation with Azog now despite some of their protests. Trying to isolate himself from them in case the voice in his mind suddenly starts telling him to kill them as well.

He does not doubt that they can not protect themselves, he’s seen them in action several different times. It is more that he wishes to protect himself from their reactions; should they all have fight the soft little creature amongst might suddenly try to turn against them.


End file.
